


A blogger's secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blogger - Freeform, Blogging, M/M, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock reads the blog of an unknown man...





	A blogger's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

A morning, John was at the surgery while Sherlock, bored, checks his emails. An email from an anonymous address was in his Inbox, unopened. A simple sentence: “You should read this.”

After a thorough security check, Sherlock selects the link. It was simply a web site, another blog more precisely. _What’s that? This is just a day-to-day journal… Why should someone email me this?_

He starts reading, quickly enthralled by the beauty of the words on the screen. It was simple thoughts about friendship, loss, grief, forgiveness, the joy of children, love… But the effort put in the soft anonymity of each word was not able to hide the longing.

After reading many posts, Sherlock senses similarity between what was written and… his life with John! He went back to the first post and realizes it was the week John went back to a therapist, few months before he returned to 221b.   Everything was there but subtly: the fear of losing a friend, the inane fight over the milk, the guilt over inexpressible action… the desire to find love again and the distress of being too late to express his affection to his dear friend.

A hopeful Sherlock wishes  _Is it possible? What should I do? _

Creating a message in the blog, he simply types, “I’d be lost without my blogger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A blogger's secret - 221a side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667483) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
